Crystal
by A.CrYsTaL.A
Summary: Crystal finds love in Storm however when shes faced with her soulmate who will she choose? invovles love revenge and betrayal read and enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Three days till she would either be victorious or lose concentrate Sanama chided gently." Move like water whatever water is in it always takes the shape of its container remember Bruce Lee's advice, now try again". Crystal focused bringing her stick towards Sanama in fast fluid movements, moving gracefully and as fast as wind she arched her stick high above her head. "That was much better keep practicing and don't disappoint me" he ordered." Have I ever lost?" she questioned aggressively. "You haven't but you could you're your gifted you know and your abilities amaze me throughout this contest you have beat many others now this is the last match" he lectured. "Look I know it isn't going to be easy but don't forget I'm strong" she stated bluntly. "And even if I fail I can call on my powers".

"Don't you dare you'll be removed from the contest and I assure you, you don't want that" Sanama hissed. "What about my missions she questioned meaningfully. "Visit me when it's over" he retorted as he left the room.

Moving fast Crystal began practicing, knowing she was unbeatable and that she would win, she swished her stick smoothly through the air. After two days of hard training Crystal new she was prepared. She would perform her best and in her heart she new she would win.

Crystal gazed calculatingly across at her opponent good build, quite tall and pretty good looking what could you expect all vampires were amazingly beautiful. Skillfully she circled her opponent her uncanny green eyes shining brightly. Her pose was calm yet all her muscles prepared for any attack. As he clashed his stick against hers with amazing precision she went on alert her midnight black hair cloaking her creamy face. She began to change her steps finally showing her years of training. He smiled mischievously and began to do complicated moves with his stick and launched towards her the smile gone as he concentrated. Crystal moved her stick so fast and expertly he barely saw her as she moved as fast as lightning. Her lithe body not showing any damage her breathing calm, her face intense.

Being a vampire it was in her blood to feed however she was different from the average vampire. When she drank blood her eyes sparkled the color of glass as bright as the sun and as dark as night that's what Sanama had seen what kept her apart from average vampire's the reason he had adopted her feared her and protected her was because he had seen the power in her eyes when she fed. Since she was able to walk she been trained to be the best fighter learning how to use numerous different weapons and had never been beaten by anyone. As a child she had shown astonishing abilities her mum being an extraordinarily strong witch had passed her talent to Crystal. Therefore she was able to control all elements and could do whatever she pleased her father being half dragon, half vampire had given her his strength and quick reflexes. Both had been murdered when she was five. Throughout her life she had been betrayed many times thanks to this she barely showed any emotion her eyes held a fire, which was usually revealed in a fight.

As her opponent began to attack her in fast fluid movements she moved gracefully. Switching her stick to fast for the human eye to see Crystal began twirling her stick, stalking him. Moving swiftly she brought her stick to his neck it was over she had won. Turning she faced the judges who acknowledged her with a shake of their heads. Instead of feeling triumphed she felt bored so decided to quit the medal ceremony where she would be given the Medal of Honor. Instead she would send one of her workers to pick it up for her. Whirling she walked out the room. However before she could move the guy she had been fighting with not so long ago was in front of her blocking her way.

"My names Storm and yours is?" before he could say anything else she sent a blast of energy towards him which should have slammed him ten feet away. It was only a moment later she realized he was still standing there and then it seemed of his own will he stepped to the side. Crystal walked briskly through the engraved door of the martial arts combat arena. Her mind a whirl, her power was feared, respected and even talked about. This was the first time she had received no response. How could he have standing there when he should have been sent flying? Were her powers weakening?

Walking out onto the streets she looked up the sun was shining, dazzling and humid as always. Lifting her hands she pushed the clouds towards the sun and called for thunder. Her entire body thrummed with electricity as rain poured down fast and cold lightning shone brighter then the sun and boom after boom of thunder followed.

As she began to saunter away she sensed some one watching her. Alert she turned towards the cemetery only to see Storms probing eyes staring at her. Still looking at him she called upon fire and instantly a roaring ball of fire appeared a cm above both of her palms. The fire swirled all different colors in the dark. Storms body began trembling as she saw his entire body was consumed by flames. Crystal again was puzzled the fire was still in her hands how could he be controlling the blaze? As she watched he pushed the clouds apart causing bucketfuls of water to fall. A minute later he lifted his hands again this time he called fog and was hidden from her view as the fog polluted everything.

"Could I possibly have some information on my latest mission" Crystal asked slumping on a sofa. "Here you are" a worker called pushing a package through the slot from where he stood. Sanama's mansion reminded her more of a bank then a house it was arranged with long rows of people behind a glass wall. Sanama had people working for him he never actually saw his workers but chose them to do a job for him. His staffs were responsible for ensuring things were running smoothly.

Looking down at her hands she saw a coffee colored package. Opening it she saw a picture of a girl probably 17-18 a vampire. She attended a Witham College and was talented in witchcraft. Crystal liked that a quick easy mission not much communication. Blond haired, blue eyed probably a bimbo to full of her self. Crystal realized she was not analyzing the mission carefully enough and the girl could be quite dangerous. She sighed knowing she would have to keep a vigilant eye on the girl. Sanama usually sent her to spy on strong witches and she had never been given an easy mission. Deciding she would study the package later she headed for her home.

Reaching her luxurious mansion which had 238 rooms including a large gym, dance floor, and a room filled with every kind of weapon imaginable. Crystal went towards her gym and skillfully started using a sword and went through routine after routine using three to four weapons at a time she worked out late in to the evening.

The next day she walked into the College building where she would be spending the next week or so spying on Asha. Yawning she studied the school it was a small school very old fashioned with huge colored windows and a small rusty yellow door. As she sat opposite the reception she quickly brainwashed the secretary, she didn't have time to fill out any forms. The lady behind the desk beamed and called her over Smiling she took a yellow card from the secretary. "Go down the corridor from here Asha's in the class on the right". "Thanks a lot" Crystal grinned as she confidently strolled into the room.

"I'm new here" Crystal smiled. The teacher a tall built man looked quizzically at her as if waiting for a more truth filled explanation. "Well shouldn't someone have brought you in here as in one of the teachers" he finally asked. "I said I'd be fine I wouldn't want to trouble anyone" Crystal sighed solemnly while mentally brainwashing him to believe her. Looking a little more cheerful the teacher smiled "I'm Mr. Walter". Crystal turned away from him and instead inspected the rest of the room it was spacious with blue paint and new looking tables which were arranged in rows of 6's. There was her suspect sitting in the third row next to her was some petite girl with long wavy brown hair and wide brown eyes. "You can sit wherever just take a seat" Mr. Walter boomed. Crystal went and sat casually on the 4th row her ears and eyes alert the girl was definitely interesting very talkative yet careful with her words.

"Oh right can anyone tell me the answer to this question" Mr. Walter asked pointedly staring in Crystals direction. Without thinking she new the answer "24.3 she stated only after she said it did she realize she had brought unwanted attention to herself as the question was actually quite complicated and needed minutes to solve but thanks to her gift she new sums as easily as her name. Noticing that Mr. Walter was staring at her disbelief on his face she looked straight ahead." I'm naturally talented when it comes to maths". She purred.


	2. Chapter 2

It was third lesson Asha still hadn't let much slip and everyone was concentrating as they were fencing with spears. When told to go in pairs Asha offered to be her partner and Crystal agreed. As they circled each other Crystal got the impression that Asha had at least some practice first Asha tried to make Crystal weapon fall Crystals face was emotionless as she calmly deflected all of Asha's efforts Asha wasn't that good but also looked determined to win Crystal seeing that time was staring to drag twisted her arm and sent Asha's spear crashing to the ground. Everyone had to deal with failure sometimes except for her self that is Crystal thought. Asha sighed, gave Crystal a suspicious look before joining the rest of the class in the changing rooms.

At lunch she had decided to feed so left the school premises and drained two women and one man of all their blood. Leaving them behind she returned to the school premises only to see Asha with a guy definitely well muscled and moving with a predatory lightness. Walking toward Asha she forced herself to smile she had to gain Asha's trust and if smiles were going to help she was definitely trying them. Getting closer she noticed Storm the guy who had his arm protectively around Asha was Storm.

The one she had been ordered to fight in an intense match not so long ago. As both of them had been extremely talented it had been decided they fight each other to see who was the best. Even though she was better she new the guy meant trouble his power was unbelievably and could be sensed ten feet away.

_Crystal_

"Crystal so pleased to meet you" Storm purred smiling comically across at her. Crystal didn't bother replying instead studied the wall behind his head. Asha smiled away her eyes mischievous. Storm smiled "want to join us sweetheart" Crystal new his tone of voice meant trouble however agreed that's what she was being paid for after all." I might do" she said innocently. "Oh by the way hes my brother" Asha grinned. "Have you two met each other before or something?"

"Humm" Storm murmured. Before Crystal could move Storm was in front of her ruffling her hair, to close to be reassuring. As she was about to react he turned and walked away. Crystal was shocked he had touched her and she had let him she was seriously losing her touch.

Later that evening Crystal sat studying Asha's package why had Sanama ordered her to kill Asha it wasn't like she was dangerous or particularly talented. Yawning she went over the phone call she had received definitely weird she had been walking back from Witham College when her mobile rang. Shrill and loud hastily picking it up she had smiled wondering if it were Storm however it was Sanama. "Look you know the girl I no longer want you to watch her but to kill her when will it be done by?" he had asked quickly. Crystal had been stunned by this news Sanama never ordered a killing though a phone line and definitely would have gone into more detail what was going on here. "Soon" crystal had said curtly and cut the call going over what he had said she was confused Sanama was never careless and was usually more commanding. What had changed?

Seeing her maid, Milane she was angry to be interrupted from her thoughts. "What are you doing here get out of my sight".

"Err there someone her to see you" her maid mumbled not quite meeting her eyes. Sighing she called for the unknown visitor as she called she felt her arms prickling and felt electricity in the air a second before Storm entered the room.

With one quick flick of her wrists she transferred all her notes on Asha into a cabinet before he realized. "Yes and what brings you here at this late hour" Crystal smirked. Looking bored, he asked "well there's this ball tomorrow not far from here near Oakville wana come?"

Crystal stared at him wondering why he would want to invite her "look I'm busy I'll let you know soon" she said without looking up.

Turning she bumped into something or someone should she say. "What is with you and standing so close to me am I really that irresistible?" She murmured. Storm merely stood there staring down at her after a minute of silence he replied. "I know you'll be there darling" and gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear as he nonchalantly left the room. Great that was the second time he had touched her in a matter of hours Crystal thought sulkily. And what was his fascination with her hair?

Crystal was rudely awakened by her alarm clock. Groaning she got out of bed. Aright get a grip she thought carelessly. As she walked woozily towards her cupboards she realized her head was hurting. Just great she had a killer head ache and her skull was pounding. Lifting her right hand to her temple she mumbled a few words and sent healing energy to her cells. In minutes she felt much better and cheerfully opened her wardrobe she was going to be meeting Storm in a few hours. So she wanted to look just perfect hum what should she wear seeing a beautiful red dress the color of blood she new she had decided.

It had been one of her mothers it was a boob tube from the shoulders tight fitted till the waist and then flared like a Victorian dress covering her feet. On her back the dress was crisscrossed and she new she'd look good in it. Choosing red dangly earrings and a silver chain with a red rose she threw them on her bed. Now for shoes she called for Milane. I want my red strappy shoes which have a pointy front and straps till my knees right now Crystal snapped. A moment later Milane resurfaced. "Here Madam" she mumbled.

_Crystal_

"Leave them in my dressing room" hissed Crystal as she went into her bathroom, her hair how she should wear that? After soaking in the bath for two blissful hours she walked into her mirror room the room was circular and was made of mirrors so that she could see herself from all angles.

Calling for Milane she demanded her clothes and they were brought to her as they arrived Crystal gracefully slipped on the dress and smiled at her reflection. It fell perfectly on her hips outlining her slim waste then falling elegantly down to her feet. Next she strapped on her shoes knowing she looked beautiful, she grinned her eyes mischievous. Then she called for two of her beauticians and hair dresser. As they arrived she ordered her nails and lips be painted a blood red and for her hair to be done.

Hours later, they left the room and she smiled at her reflection her hair had been put up in a bun with a bright red flower on the right hand side. In front of the bun was a tiara that had been her mothers her eyelashes looked long and her skin soft and fresh. Her lips had been made to pout her nails were long and nicely shaped on each nail was a beautiful red diamond and each was painted a deep crimson matching her dress perfectly. Lastly she dabbed a little heavenly perfume behind each ear and wrist. The overall effect was breathtaking crystal was never really vain but the girl she saw before her was unbelievably pretty. Looking at the clock she realized it was half seven calling a limousine she walked royally down the path and into the midnight black limo that awaited her. Ready and prepared for the long exciting night ahead of her.

As she walked into the room she felt every girls and guys upon her. She wondered if they were looking at her in admiration or pity. As everyone else seemed to be dressed in short casual designer gowns. Crystal began to feel self-conscious and felt the need to get away from everyone she headed towards the balcony. Once there she began gazing at the city that lay below her as she wondered weather she should go back home and change to a more casual outfit. She felt someone's gaze on her bare back and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end and even before she whirled around she new who to expect. However she was amazed at the sight before her she was left standing there with her mouth wide open.

A few second later she realized and snapped it shut. But looking at the smile on Storms face it made obvious that he new that she liked what she saw. His Armani suit emphasized his broad shoulders and toned body his aftershave gave of a wild and forestry scent making him seem more mysterious. A minute later she realized that she had been examining his face in great detail. Flustered she looked away Storm walked towards her with a bounce in his step this caught her attention.

Scowling she wondered how a vain guy with a bounce in his step could catch her eye. Beautiful he murmured.

"Why thank you" crystal smiled immediately brightening.

"No not you sweetheart I was talking about the sunset behind you" laughed storm a twinkle in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Outraged she stormed of the balcony and lost herself amongst the dancers it was not long before someone approached her and asked her to dance. Crystal gladly agreed and walked towards the center of the dance floor. As she passed Storm she noticed negative vibes coming from his direction. Humm what's got him in a twist Crystal thought as she began to dance with the guy next to her in a matter of minutes she lost herself in the music when the music stopped it felt as if centuries had passed. On her right she saw Storm and for some reason it put a smile on her face.

As she looked closer she noticed a girl dancing pretty close to him. She remembered her from earlier she was the pretty Chinese girl with the startling red crop. She had been with a guy in a leather jacket then. She wondered where he had disappeared to looking at her dancing so close to him made an unusual feeling bubble up inside her which she didn't recognize. It was a clash between admiration and hatred towards her. Turning she left the room. As she stood outside energy thrummed around her and she sent a blast of lightning towards the unknown girl without looking back she new that the girl would be unconscious. For some reason imagining Storms reaction almost made her turn back but her self respect made her leave. As she arrived home she rang Sanama and was answered by one of his men. "Give the phone to Sanama right now if he asks who it is tell him to drop dead" she hissed. A second later she heard Sanama's fluid voice on the line "Asha, why do you want her dead?" Crystal asked.

"I should have known it was you" he answered casually. "Give me a straight answer jerk I'm in no mood for games" Crystal snapped. "Well she has dark powers a danger to us all she has a murderous mind it would put my mind at peace knowing there was at least one less dangerous person out there" he answered calmly. "Sanama you've always been looking out for me and I've always trusted you but why am I getting the impression your lying" Crystal asked. "Ask no questions and you'll be told no lies" he answered vaguely. Angry at his response Crystal slammed the phone down and was satisfied to hear it break into little pieces. Walking towards her gym she felt white hot anger which made her kick her punch bag with such ferocity that it was still swinging back and fro even though she had left the room five minutes earlier.

Heading to school the next day she was annoyed to see Storm. Seeing her he began to walk towards her a grim look on his face when he was walking parallel to her he only asked one word "why?"

"What do you mean?"

Crystal asked innocently knowing full well what he meant.

"I could sense your anger as Ching fell to the floor and I could pinpoint exactly where you were so don't lie to me why did you hurt her anyway" he hissed. "Whose Ching?" questioned Crystal.

"That gorgeous Chinese girl I happened to be dancing with yesterday" he answered. Angry now Crystal let blow.

What's it to you what I do stay out of my business understand she screamed. Storm looked at her with no expression on his face "So how did you learn to fight care to share your secrets with me" he asked coldly. Crystal stared at him aghast "Storm get out of my sight calling on her powers she materialized outside Mr. Walters's room. Now he can have a glimpse of my powers she thought with satisfaction.

Turning away from the door she headed towards the main office. As she reached there she asked to see Asha's birth certificate and school folder. "Sorry chic all information's confidential here you should no better now run along" one of the secretaries answered. Crystal was tempted to hypnotize her but thought better of it she needed to chill out she was going shopping.

Smiling she walked out of the school premises happy to be away from her ever so complicated life. Reaching city center she went to a large store seeing row after row clothes her mood brightened. Humm what should she buy? After hours of strolling around she had finally decided on a long white fur coat and two tops one baby blue and the other black. £3499 she calculated is that all the three items had cost she wondered.

Crystal had inherited a large amount of money from he parents but never new what to spend it on. Since she was a kid Sanama had looked out for her even though he barely new her and had given her plenty of missions to keep her occupied. Not only were the missions fun but she also received a large sum of money each time. Sighing she headed towards college thinking of missions had reminded her that she should be going through Asha's folder right this minute.

Arriving at the College she was surprised to see it deserted. Looking at her watch she realized it was 6:00.

Moving silently she opened the main combination lock with her mental power and cautiously entered the building. Looking around she noticed there were still a few teachers around so moving fast she reached the main reception. Once there she crept in and using her power made a barrage so that nobody would be able to enter the room.

Moving quickly she searched for Asha's and Storm's files once she had them she relaxed into the secretary's chair. Looking through Asha's folder and Storms she discovered that they both had different surnames and also were born in different Countries. Puzzled she opened her notes according to them they were definitely siblings furthermore Storm had arrived at Witham College a year earlier which was weird as they were both the same age, twins probably. Puzzled but determined Crystal photocopied both of their folders and decided to go through them once she reached home.

As she got up a wave of wooziness hit her power was being blasted at her Crystal immediately closed her mind to the presence and the dizziness passed. Had that been Storm? she wondered as she left the building. Walking through the deserted streets Crystal got the impression she was being followed. Slowing down she crossed the road and turned back towards the college. No one there, weird Crystal thought examining her nails. Looking up she noticed blast after blast of power coming towards her. Working fast she summoned a sheet of protection which cloaked her from any evil magic.

Shocked but in control Crystal sent out her powers searching for the evil presence. However before she could move she was surrounded by three figures concealed in black. As they began to charge at her she new just what to do. They were pretty skilled she had to admit they moved cat like as they surrounded her moving closer each time. Opening her mind she imagined them dead and with the thought sent enough energy to kill all three sure enough looking up they all lay sprawled around her. Breathing hard she walked towards her car who wanted to kill her and what should she do she wondered.

The next morning as she was trying hard not to fall asleep in her chair she yawned loudly then smiled sheepishly around at her class mates. Sure enough there was Asha looking at her with a glint in her eyes. Crystal had had enough sitting quietly was not what she should be doing she had questions that needed to be answered now. Swinging up from her chair she left the classroom a deadly light in her pale face. As she reached Storms classroom she walked in without a second thought. "Storm me and you have some things to discuss" she scowled. Not aware of the steely gaze of his teacher until she snapped "excuse me young lady what ever you have to say can wait".

"Now" screamed Crystal. Walking calmly Storm went and stood by her side. "Yes Crystal what did you want to say" he murmured. Turning she walked out of the room knowing he would follow her. "So why were you trying to kill me" Crystal asked angrily. "Darling I would never touch a hair on your head I'm sure you know that" he grinned.

"I know it was you" she hissed.

"Crystal why would I want to kill you" he asked solemnly.

"Look someone tried to kill me last night" Crystal cried her voice rising. What was the point she wasn't going to get any answers out of him so why was she even bothering?

Angrily Crystal turned and began to walk away only to feel Storms hand on her shoulder. "I'd never hurt you, you do no that don't you" he whispered. Staring into his mysteriously black eyes flecked with green she would have believed anything. "Yes" she murmured. Still looking into his eyes she moved into the circle of his arms, her head on his shoulder. As she lifted her arms around his neck she felt his hands on her waist. Humm things were definitely getting interesting smiling to herself she lay still. Not moving liking the feel of his arm around her. Above her head she didn't notice Storms face an evil grin on his handsome features. Abruptly Storm moved away from her what is the matter with the guy why is he blowing hot and cold? Can't he make up his mind? She watched as Storm walked back into his class without a backwards glance.

Later that evening her maid approached her, the telephone line clutched in her right hand. "Madam there a phone call for you" she whispered demurely. "Speak up has the cat got your tongue?" Crystal asked snidely grabbing the phone from her shaking hand she brought it to her ear. "Crystal I need you to come over right away its urgent" Sanama said in a rush.


	4. Chapter 4

Crystal smiled was Sanama dying from a mysterious illness? He definitely sounded panicked would she be receiving his fortune? Eagerly she walked towards his house preparing to look and sound disappointed.

Anticipating the money she would soon receive she looked across at Sanama "yes what did you want to say" she asked innocently. "The thing is there's this new girl Zara very talented and known to be an excellent fighter she's come from Jamaica especially to show that she is one of the world's best fighters. Her first match was last evening and surprisingly she beat many contestants. Tonight she has issued a challenge against Storm. The winner will in turn fight you. Leaning forward confidentially he placed a large hand on her shoulder. I no you'll do well he said trustingly. I'll be there Crystal replied she was not going to miss Storms fight for anything hurrying she hoped she would reach the arena in time.

Oh great she had missed the match the girls back was to her and Storm seemed to be enjoying himself. As the girl turned Crystal was amazed the girl was definitely beautiful her golden shoulder length hair fell around her face her eyes were a sparkling blue as clear as the sea. Her skin was lightly tanned and she moved with a grace that was not uncommon. "Better luck next time" smiled Zara.

Crystal figured Storm had lost if Zara's word were any indication. Seeing storm look at Zara with open admiration made her curse the girl. As Zara walked out Storm followed like a love sick puppy an adoring look in his gorgeous eyes. Upset with Storm and herself she walked towards the judge's "excuse me I would prefer to spar with Zara tonight" she ordered tonelessly. There was no point in stalling anyway she definitely wanted to show the famous Zara that she was the champion around here. "Prepare yourself and she'll be here in a minute" one of the old judges replied.

Without a backward glance Crystal made her way to the large grey mats which were centered in the middle of the floor on her right the judges watched silently while on her left the crowd cheered and booed depending on who they supported.

As Crystal watched she saw Zara arrive then go towards the judges who spoke to her in rushed whispers then. As she watched Zara began shaking her head and clenched her hand into a fist. A few minutes later Zara stood in front of her bowing in Crystal's direction as was the custom she picked up her stick. Crystal began circling Zara but heart wasn't in it remembering the look in Storms eyes as he had gazed at Zara almost made her want to leave the room and confront him. But it was to late now as she was musing over her life not concentrating. Zara had moved fast and in seconds the match was over.

Surprised Crystal looked at her neck sure enough Zara had won. The unbeatable champion had finally been beaten. Shocked she stood there her eyes wide her mouth agape this couldn't possibly be happening. However she could hear the crowd now other fighters had turned to watch and there cheers and excited voices echoed through her skull. People were laughing and the judges looked pleased to have found a better fighter then her. Zara was laughing and waving her hands in the air. People looked at Zara the way they had looked at her when she had fought and won.

Enough was enough turning Crystal left the room her eyes wild. Deciding to brag to Storm that she had let Zara win out of pity she walked towards his house. In minutes she had reached her destination. Wondering weather she should ring the doorbell she thought better of it and instead materialized outside Storms bedroom. Cloaking her presence she stood silently outside the door. Hearing Asha's voice she stopped herself from entering and decided to listen instead. "You were meant to kill her two weeks ago" she heard Asha snap. Then she heard Storms calm voice "the three assassins I sent all died straight away this is not an easy mission Crystal's unbelievably powerful you should know that" he cautioned.

I'll have to deal with her then, your to lovesick with Zara" Asha hissed. "She's no match for you I'l handle her soon enough" Storm promised persuasively.

Horrified Crystal backed away from the door her mind mixed with disbelief and anger silently she left the house and walked on for endless miles her anger unimaginable. One downfall she could face but two not even a goddess could. Crystal realized she had been naive trusting Storm how could he possibly have fooled her? Calling on her power she screamed curse after curse and as she worked her magic. The sky darkened leaving the city in darkness anger like she had never known before white hot anger washing out any logical thoughts.

Raising her hands she pushed the clouds apart her voice rising in a howl that almost seemed musical echoing in every direction. Wind tore through the trees and houses came crashing down like dominoes her rage forcing her to destroy.

Storm had definitely thought his mission was important and she would show him what her mission meant to her. Sending a blast of energy so strong and powerful she sent it hurtling in Asha's direction knowing that as soon as it would hit her she would drop dead. Still her fury poured like molten lava flowing from an erupted volcano. Lifting her hands she called for thunder and hailstones the size of footballs fell down crashing all around her.

Crystal didn't notice people scurrying around her trying to find shelter nor did she feel any pain as hailstones hit her.

How could she have thought Storm would like her? Come to think of it when was the last time anybody had liked her. She was no competition for Zara not even in a contest. As this realization hit her she was surprised to feel water running down her cheeks after years of going emotionless she had finally cracked. When was the last time I took a break? How long has it been since I went to the Caribbean? She thought dejectedly.

Sighing Crystal sat down on the aero-plane seat she was going to see her pal Izzy in the Caribbean. It had been years since she last visited. In high school Izzy had been her best mate but three years earlier had decided to move to the Caribbean. Her departure had been abrupt and Crystal had wondered why she left once in a while but hadn't given it any particular thought. How would Izzy look like now would she still be the same person she once was?

Arriving there Crystal looked around everything looked beautiful. Palm trees with fresh green leaves, sand stretching for miles in all different directions, birds singing high in the trees everyone looking friendly and relaxed. This was definitely paradise bending down she rifled through her back pack coming up with a little card the size of her palm. Nanson Drive, now where was that?

Looking around she saw a mini yellow cab with a pot bellied driver snoring in the front seat a newspaper sprawled across his hairy chest. Grinning in spite of her self she knocked gently on the front windshields so as not to startle him. With a grunt he looked up "hey missy you want a ride?" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Yea" crystal answered not being able to think of anything else to say she stood there. "Give me a minute I'll be right out you want me to put your luggage in the back?" He asked wearily.

"Sure that would be nice" Crystal answered. Moving into the back seat she waited, sure enough a minute later the driver arrived and sank into the front seat. "Where to?" he asked drowsily.

"Nanson drive" Crystal answered.

Without a word he pulled out the side of the road gazing straight ahead. Looking at the side of the window frame she noticed a bit of rust and with her finger nails began scratching at it vigorously until not only had the rust increased in size but looked as if it were infected. "Here's Nanson drive" the driver said drumming his fingers impatiently against the steering wheel.

So engrossed in pealing the paint she was startled and immediately jumped out going to the driver's seat she threw in £50 collected her luggage and began to walk away.

Instead of brick houses the houses were made out of bamboo sticks and looked amazing. Each house had a unique style and in the distance she could hear waves crashing. "Wow imagine waking up each day to see sun, sand and sea" Crystal thought in delight.


	5. Chapter 5

Reaching the house she was looking for she knocked gently on the door. Suddenly hesitant, just say Izzy had moved out? Or wasn't in? Just as she was imagining worse scenarios the door opened. Revealing an olive skinned girl with chocolate brown eyes and a wide glossy smile. Indian earrings dangling from her ears a flowery black skirt matched with a white top and black and white flip-flop. As Crystal stared at her realization dawned in Izzy's eyes and before she could react she was enveloped in a fierce hug.

"Oh Crystal it's been so long since I've seen you, come in" she cried cheerfully.

"Is it oh right if I camped out here for a few nights?" Crystal asked.

"Anytime sweetie you're not going anywhere! Stay as long as you like" She answered jollily her earrings jangling as she spoke.

"How have you been?" Crystal asked formally.

"I've been great chic but the question here is how you have been and why you're here?" she asked earnestly her eyes wide.

"I just needed a break" Crystal paused then rambled on.

"Hey you've definitely changed remember there was a time when you swore solemnly that you would never were jewellery or anything resembling a dress or a skirt?" Crystal teased.

"Hey time changes everyone even me" laughed Izzy.

Sinking down on the comfy sofa Crystal looked around the room was painted a cheerful yellow and multicolored dream catchers dangled from the ceilings a throw over was carefully positioned over large pillows in the corner of the room.

Impressed Crystal imagined herself living next door to Izzy with similar rooms Izzy catching Crystal daydreaming grinned.

"Where do you get the money from? As I heard the price for these huts are pretty high" Crystal asked.

"Well I've been working as a clothes and makeup designer the pays pretty good £700 a week to be precise what about you?" Izzy probed. "Hey don't worry I'll take a few days of work for as long as you're here" she added

"Well I earn thousands of pounds in a matter of days" Crystal bragged. "Well one of us has got a mega cool job care to share it with the rest of us mere humble followers" Izzy asked with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Well I do missions for this man, Sanama actually" could she trust Izzy Crystal thought how could she doubt her best mate? Friends were meant to be people you confided in right? And Izzy was definitely a friend. Not for long though get ready to be shocked Izzy she thought bitterly a twisted smile on her face.

"I kill people for a living and I enjoy it I get paid by the millions and live like a queen in my 238 roomed mansion" Crystal stated dully irritation etched across her face. "Oh sweet pea Izzy" cried flabbergasted.

"No you would never be that harsh it's probably the jetlag" She spoke hurriedly bustling around the room like a mother hen.

"Its true Izzy you cant ignore it I'm a killer and there's nothing you can do to change that" snapped Crystal icily.

"Babe I guess you're telling me the truth and I think you should know a few things about me, the reason I left you and everything else behind three years ago was because I like you became an assassin. She paused for breath staring then continued. "Yea I killed a few people I made it big but then I couldn't hack it anymore so I moved here I also vowed I'd never get involved with killing again she said grimly.

"Chic if your going to be living here your not allowed to kill anyone got that?" she asked worriedly fear in her eyes.

"Sure, sorry for causing trouble I didn't mean to you're a great friend you know?" Crystal smiled bleakly.

"Babe I know I am but tonight where going clubbing got that? So change into some funky gear" in minutes they were both changed and ready to party.

Crystal had on a leather jacket and a startling red top Izzy had decided on a wavy silk dress different shades of blue to her knees and navy blue flip flops. Arriving Izzy immediately went to the dance floor and began dancing Crystal was amazed Izzy was being stared at by loads of people yet she didn't seem to notice but carried on dancing. Taken aback Crystal remembered in high school how she had always been center of attention and Izzy always came second. But now the tables had changed and it seemed Izzy was winning feeling hurt and confused she was surprised she should be happy for her friend right? How ever it didn't help.

Slinking into the shadows she sat watching the others jealousy burning in her veins what was with her and being extra emotional nowadays? This was so not like her but then again Izzy being center of attention was so not like her either she thought spitefully.

Leaving the club she roamed around for what seemed like miles then decided to go back to Izzy's house a cloud of depression following her. As she reached Izzy's door she new she couldn't face knocking on the door so instead summoned her powers so she would be able to maeterlise in the cheery yellow room once there she let out a sigh grateful that she hadn't been spotted.

"Hey where did you go ?" she heard Izzy's voice from the doorway. Just great so Izzy had been waiting up for her did she have to be grateful or something? "Where did you go" Izzy asked with a sly smile. "Did you meet someone? Tell all" she whispered confidentially.

"Actually I didn't and for your information I was roaming round the beach happy" Crystal snapped.

"Hey what's up I'm your best mate you can trust me babe" Izzy enquired gently.

"What's changed? you know what my problem is my problem is you I couldn't stand how those people were looking at you come of it people usually cant keep there eyes of me. And if they seen im a no go then they look at you so what's changed Izzy" Crystal cried her voice getting higher with every syllable.

"Sweetie are you telling me you're jealous? Why didn't you tell me sooner? Look you seriously need a makeover. Stay here for a month and I swear on the last night the guys will be drooling at your feet mark my words" Izzy grinned.

"Aright now that's sorted where are you going to sleep you can have the sofa if you want but don't annoy me cause I've got some planning to do" Izzy said smiling as she left the room. That's the second time I've made a fool of myself today Crystal thought vaguely.

Tired out she turned over and fell asleep. The next morning she was rudely awakened by Izzy shaking her violently. "Get up chick breakfasts ready" whispered Izzy at the word breakfast Crystal was immediately alert. She hadn't fed on blood lately it was necessary for her to feed once in two weeks.

As soon as she was ready she walked out seeing a woman having her morning jog she sprang on her feeding deeply from a small cut on her wrist. She didn't kill the women but pulled from her any memory she might have of her.

Then sprinted towards Izzy's house she was already feeling more energetic after each feed her features were emphasized making her look fresh and lively. Izzy seeing her sighed "where have you been chic?" morning jog Crystal grinned.

"You look great I might try a fitness regime tomorrow any way back to business, Crystal by the time I've finished with you you wont recognize yourself now stand completely straight and don't move" Izzy instructed.

"Do I have to?" moaned Crystal. Izzy didn't bother replying instead began jotting down notes in a small notebook still mumbling she left the room and returned with a credit card. "Babe were going shopping" Izzy grinned walking out the door.

Dutifully Crystal followed after six hours of shopping Izzy had finally decided they head home. Izzy must have been carrying dozens of bags however one particular one she wouldn't let her see.

Once they reached home izzy went to her bedroom and a minute later informed Crystal they were going to the beach as they were walking across the sand Izzy stopped.

"Aright this place is perfect, no people around and loads of space sweetie" Izzy informed her briskly.

"Now what I want you to do is to walk from here to that cove which is about 10m away and then walk back"

As Crystal began to glide back the way she had been taught by sanama she heard a strangled cry.

Looking back she realized Izzy was calling her "aright darling what I want is you to copy me walk with your back straight and head up walk confidently not to fast or to slow, also try adding a small smile as if you find something amusing" Izzy ordered.

Crystal walked the way she had been told after walking up and down the beach for what seemed like hours. Izzy finally applauded her "much better darling where ever you go you walk the way you've been taught understood?"


	6. Chapter 6

Day after day Crystal was taught new lessons the next day she had learnt how to control her conversations, manipulate people and how to have a people hanging on her every word".

She was told how to eat, sleep and even told when to do body gestures it had been 15 days and now she new how to handle situations walk with, confidence and learnt different tones of voices.

"Are you listening Crystal? Izzy asked

"Yea what were you saying?" Crystal asked sheepishly.

"The main thing that need to be changed is your attitude you treat people as if they were your slaves" Izzy cried earnestly.

"You have to treat people with respect but always showing them your in charge if you want something ask pleasantly but speak with authority"

"Err" Crystal stammered outraged.

"Oh right here we go you want to buy a phone now speak to me using every thing I've taught you" ordered Izzy.

"Excuse me madam I was looking for a phone saydame have you got it in stock?" enquired crystal standing straight with her head bent slightly to the right.

"I could check for you" Izzy replied

"Excuse me I am a busy women and I would appreciate it if you hurried" Crystal replied smiling.

"Oh babe much better now we can move on to the second part of your makeover!"

Hours later Crystal was sat with a mirror in front of her and Izzy was torturously tweaking her eyebrows.

"Girl this is meant to hurt just chill"

After hours of plucking, blow-drying and beautifying Crystal face she was finally aloud to look in the mirror.

Amazed she looked at the girl reflected back at her her hair had been dyed different shades of red and strands were a goldy yellow. Her eyes were adorned with black kohl pencil and mascara making them look mysterious and secretive.

Her lips looked fuller and more defined they were smeared with gloss and outlined with a light pink. Her cheeks looked healthy and blusher was applied to her cheekbones giving shape to her face overall the effect was breathtaking she looked gorgeous her hair had been curled and fell softly around her face. She barely recognized herself.

Looking at the change Crystal inspected every inch of her face. Perfect she murmured deep in thought so could think of no reply when asked weather she liked it. Did she like it? No she loved it.

"Darling you look great" beamed Izzy somewhere above her left shoulder. "One minute I forgot your outfit" Izzy cried as she dived into her wardrobe she brought out the bag she had brought earlier that month.

Suddenly interested Crystal turned captivated by what lay inside.

Inside was a lilac top silky material adorned with pink sequins and embroidery the sleeves were flared and long.

Next Izzy pulled out a gypsy skirt knee length a darker shade of purple with three little pink flowers on the bottom right hand corner. "Sandals" she heard Izzy say as she pulled out a pair of flip-flops like a magician pulling rabbits from a hat.

"Go on try it on babe" Izzy cried excitedly as she walked out the room.

Some time later she felt she were in a trance self consciously she peered into the mirror outside Izzys room. Izzy had insisted she go out and have a look in the full length mirror the flip flops were pink and covered with purple sequins and there was a pink clip added to her startling red hair suddenly she was angry the girl in the mirror looked happy almost angelic however that didn't go with her image. She wore leather and had always had black hair falling around her face untidily keeping her hidden protected even now not only had she changed her look and personality she had become soft hearted

"Babe what's up? I don't like the look on your face" Izzy asked concern in her voice as she put one petite hand on her shoulder.

Was this really her with a toss of her hair she twirled "course I'm fine" Crystal smiled calmly running her fingers through her hair leaving ripples where her hand had been Izzy both looked surprised and crestfallen.

"What's up?" Crystal drawled.

"Something bothering you? Tell all"

Sitting in her mansion a week later she went over Izzy response to the out come of her makeover. Basically Izzy was disappointed and wanted the old Crystal back she had yelled that she had ruined crystals personality and would never forgive herself. After all she had taught me she had definitely not taken her own advice Crystal mused absentmindedly.

She was interrupted from her train of thoughts with her maids arrival. Turning she smiled formally "yes and what brings you here?" Crystal asked tapping irritatingly on her hand rest. Sanama wishes to talk to you urgently. Milane stammered. "Humm tell him I'll be in touch as soon as I can anything else? Crystal asked pleasantly.

"No nothing" Milane replied surprise evident on her face her maid turning slowly left the room.

"What could Sanama possibly want?" Crystal mumbled

"Who cared now Izzy that was something worth thinking about her reaction to Crystal was both puzzling and annoying after her outburst she had pleaded with Crystal to act her usual self" appalled at Izzy's whining and stupidity she had taken the first flight back to her welcoming mansion the very next day. Izzy had acted childishly and her bubbly character seemed to have faded.

Crystal turned admiring her face in the mirror others would think she were vain Crystal thought moodily. As she twisted a strand of hair around and around her index finger an hour later she was sitting in front of Sanama.

Come to think of it it was not so long ago she had sat there worried and apprehensive about the fight that lay ahead of her? she grinned sneakily.

Admiring the difference she sat calmly composed her right leg gracefully positioned above her left her hands resting lightly on the hand rest. Her eyes staring straight into Sanama's she had decided it would be better to go to Sanama rather then having him ring her repeatedly.

"Did you kill her?" he blurted his eyes wide his breathing uneven.

Crystal observed him knowing he would be feeling agitated she stayed quite knowing the suspense was killing him.

"Maybe, maybe not" she smirked moving forward towards him.

From this distance she could see moisture on his upper lip and more gathering on his eyelids disgusted she pondered what was up with Sanama. He was definitely acting weird

"What seems to bothering you Sanama?" she asked not moving away her head inches away from his

"You know how I feel about missions there important to me I just wanted to know how you were progressing" he gabbled.

Speaking quickly hissing she gazed into his eyes "The truth this time" she hissed pausing after each syllable. "Crystal I just want a straight answer but I know I'm not going to get one am I?" he paused as if waiting for her to answer. As she merely stared at him her eyes blank a hit of annoyance in her eyebrows. Sanama stared this Crystal was not like the girl he had known she had changed something was different gone was the young stubborn girl. Instead in her place was a determined young women with attitude he new she wouldn't take no for an answer. Sighing he opened the top cabinet and handed her a photo album.

Crystal casually opened it still staring finally she looked down. On the front page was a woman pretty probably in her twenties she was hugging Sanama a wide grin on her face. They both looked unusually happy Sanama looked much younger turning the pages she noticed there were a lot more pictures of Sanama and the_ women._ In some they were holding hand others they were looking dreamily into each others eyes.

As she flickered towards the end she saw pictures of a baby year after year growing older looking more familiar by the picture the girl she was looking at was Asha. Not particularly bothered she asked what Asha's pictures were doing in such a corny album.

Satisfyingly she noticed a blush on his neck creeping its way up towards his face. "Asha's mother Lilly was my wife and Asha was our daughter when Lilly discovered you she hated you at sight. At the time I was proud of you your gift, your determination, your skill Lilly believed I cared for you more then Asha. When Asha was three years olds Lilly decided to leave me she didn't want her precious child to be marred by my wicked organization.


	7. Chapter 7

She was furious that I had kept such a big secret from her she had enough and left me taking our daughter with her"

"I pleaded with her to reconsider to come back but she didn't even bother listening over the years. I tried hard to convince her however as time passed my pain turned to anger and I thought what could hurt her worse then the way I was treated? I finally decided on killing Asha it would be perfect Lilly would be heartbroken and I would finally have my revenge!" at this last word his voice cracked tears streaming down his face.

"I killed my daughter Crystal" he cried his voice rising

"Is she dead?" he asked anxiously Crystal stared across at him her face a mask her mind a whirl. Her heart literally hurting she had killed a victim out of anger at Storm she always wanted a concrete reason before killing someone.

However out of Sanama's twisted revenge she new she was just the same as him her newfound confidence seemed to be trickling away from her. At a young age when she found out her parents had been murdered she had vowed not to kill anyone out of spite and she had. She couldn't even blame Sanama for this he sat crumpled in his seat.

Sanama who once had been a strong and respected leader lost all status in her eyes.

She watched as his shoulders heaved up and down evenly. The old Crystal would have fled instead she calmly stood up. Wiping her hands casually on her shimmery dress she walked out. How would she ever be able to face Storm he would know it was her who had killed his sister. Imagining both there powers joined they would be invincible had Storms power attracted her to him?

Shrugging of the thought she called Storm with her mind knowing he would be able to hear her. She asked him to meet her at café nearby.

"Be right there she heard words" echo in her mind Storms clear voice she had forgotten how he spoke slightly accented and seductive.

As she heard him send a mind message she was amazed it was only unusually talented vampires such as herself who had enough power to send messages via there minds. Plus it was hard to send and left you feeling drained and slightly groggy Storm really was exceptional clearing her mind

She walked slowly towards the café knowing she was being stared at. She wondered what storm would think of her new image as she walked in she felt blast after blast of energy assaulting her senses. It was only after she called up numerous different shields protecting her did she realize it wasn't an attack however grief and anger coming from Storm. He was sitting in a dark corner a candle in the middle of the table café au lait looked the same as usual. It didn't believe in using light however there was a stumpy red candle in the middle of each circled table. The café was large but pleasant the smell of coffee was overpowering.

Away from Storm she was still able to examine his face. His hair was spiked his lips slightly parted looking good as always. He was wearing black jeans and a snow white t shirt a black armband on his left wrist. Sitting down opposite him she smiled mischievously.

"Nice to see you to darling" she drawled her eyes wide. Storm stared at her his expressions grim his eyes shadowed by long sooty lashes.

"Did you kill my sister?" he asked evenly his voice filled with a barely unleashed power. Sorrow in his dark eyes she was startled but only for a moment "why would I do that? your sister hasn't offended me in any way so why would I? however I did hear about the tragic news a coma was it?" She cried passionately.

She was interrupted mid flow by a waiter "have you chosen what you would like he asked pulling a pad and pen out of his back pocket he was covered by a long stripy sky blue overall and a navy cap". "Two coffees would be nice" Crystal smiled. "Nothing for me" Storm hissed at the waiter who nervously backed away.

"Someone's pretty harsh considering there sisters dead" Crystal said ruthlessly. "What did you do to your hair and your clothes?" he asked bitterly vaguely gesturing her clothes.

Crystal stared down at her designer one piece she was wearing a lime dress which reached her knees and left her arms uncovered. This happened to be one of her favorites so she was offended by his question. Her impulse was to snap at him however smiling she blinked innocently "my tastes changed"

"You look awful" he stated neutrally. "Darling do I look concerned if your trying to get me to flip your going to have to try much harder then that" Crystal answered a glint in her emerald eyes. Just then the waiter came with two cups of steaming coffee gratefully she took one glad for the distraction. As the waiter walked away she slid the other glass towards Storm looking up she noticed Storm staring down pain in his eyes his stance wary. She had reduced him to this the once oh so confident Mr. know it all had finally cracked. Staring into his midnight black eyes it was difficult to keep her voice up beat just sitting looking at him was overpowering filling her with guilt it wouldn't be long until she either blurted the truth or fled.

Closing her eyes she concentrated on her breathing hoping Storm wouldn't notice her eyes filled with tears and she furiously blinked them back. She wasn't a soft hearted loser she reminded herself. As she contemplated her messed up life she felt a hand covering her own she looked up to see Storms probing eyes staring into her own.

"What's up?" he murmured.

Wasn't it ironic that not so long ago she had asked the same question to Sanama chocking back a hysterical laugh. Her mind told her to move her hand away from under his but her body refused his hand was oddly reassuring. His powers were exceptional surely he would be able to read her mind by body contact at this horrendous thought she jerked her hand away from under his.

"You can trust me, you do know that don't you?" he asked his voice was oddly soothing and calm. She needed to get away and get away fast before she would gabble something she would later regret. "Darling I no you would love to talk to me all night and so would I however we both have places to go and people to meet" abruptly she stood up and glided towards the main door. Once there she blew a kiss in his direction and maeterlised in her mansion glad to be away from Storms questioning eyes seeing there was no way she was falling asleep she breathed evenly meditating late in to the night.

The next morning she woke calm and refreshed she new what she had to do she was confessing all to Storm deciding against using a mind message she reached for her phone. Dialing Storms number before she could change her mind, on the second ring he picked up.

"Yes Crystal how can I help you?" he purred he definitely sounded more like himself.

"You have been given the honor of me visiting your house put out the red carpet I'll be there in 5 minutes" and with that she hung up sometime later she arrived at Storms apartment.

He had moved and let her know by sending a quick mind message. Once with him she noticed he was studying her intently.

"Have you been feeding?" he finally asked. The truth was she hadn't drunk any blood in 3 weeks and it was beginning to wear her down her skin was chalky and white and her head pounded. "I'm fine" she answered briskly. Turning he walked out the room and returned with a clear packet even from a distance she instantly new it was blood "drink it" he said throwing it at her. Worried now she wondered how she could say no if she drank in front of him he would realize there was something different about her. Turning her face away she pierced a line across the top and drank deeply feeling a rush of energy and contentment she disposed of the packet making sure he didn't see her face whilst she drank.

It was common for most full vampires who fed every few days to have blood packets instead of going to hunt. It was sent from other places over the world and brought at high prices personally she preferred the hunt for blood. Critically she examined the room the walls were painted a snow white and the carpet was jet black with large boxes.

"So Crystal what was the emergency?" Storm smirked. "I killed Asha" Crystal blurted before she could stop herself. She waited for his reaction for a second it seemed a bolt of lightning flashed across his face and fire danced in his eyes but a moment later it passed. Crystal was ashamed of herself as she watched him staring at his emotionless face accompanied by pale downcast eyes. Staring blankly at the wall behind her "leave now" he said coldly turning his face away from hers.


	8. Chapter 8

In high spirits she strolled out the apartment that had definitely gone well she expected an outburst anger sobbing even he had certainly taken it well. When she found herself feeling sorry for him she was angry that bastard was going to kill her she reminded herself.

A few weeks later there was still no news from Storm crystal thought as she attempted to sleep. After a while she noticed she was in heaven looking around she noticed she was surrounded by clouds. As she paced around she noticed Storm a meter away from her what was he doing up here? Crystal wondered. "I called you here all you can see is an illusion" Storm said solemnly. As he spoke Crystal realized she more then liked him she could almost say she loved him.

She was definitely not going to admit that to him and what was he doing intruding her dreams? "What do you want Storm?" Crystal hissed.

"The same thing you do" he replied. "And what could that be?" Crystal answered goading him "you" he replied "what do you mean?" Crystal questioned. "I love you Storm" replied simply with those words everything seemed to hurtle down towards earth. Down to reality she stared at him blankly how could he say something like that to her after she had killed his sister?

Aghast she stared at him stunned "do you" he asked seeming not to have noticed the look on her face. "Maybe, Maybe not" she retorted her self confidence returning. As he stood there waiting for her response not saying anything Crystal sincerely considered his words. He probably loved her many guys did and she had rejected them all. But this was different did she feel the same and was surprised when she found the answer was yes she did she thought back to the times she had seen Storm with other girls the feelings she felt then could they possibly have been jealousy?

Normally she would have denied this but she couldn't lie to herself especially when she was surrounded by fluffy clouds. Facing him squarely her chin held up high she spoke the word that would change everything "yes" her eyes captivated by his waiting for his reply however his reply didn't come in words he reached out towards her and held her in the unyielding circle of his arms. Crystal was filled with bliss as she burrowed her head in his cashmere jumper. After what seemed like an eternity there lips met the kiss was wonderful shutting the rest of the world out.

Every night held a new excitement for Crystal either she would spend long hours at the beach with Storm. Or attended party's liked she never new before. As she positively bounced towards Storms apartment she contemplated what they would do that evening this past month with Storm had definitely been interesting reaching his apartment she walked in a grin on her face. "Babe you're here" Storm grinned ruffling her hair like a master patting his dog. Lately she felt Storm was hiding something from her since the first day she had noticed that something wasn't quite right his kisses were usually brisk and she had put it down to nervousness.

However it had been a month now and from brisk his affection had changed to formal almost verging on cold. Despite this he was usually a gentle man insuring she was warm and in good health. Seeing his fingers clicking together in front of her face she was snapped back to reality. "Daydreaming honey?" Storm smirked flopping down on the sofa reluctantly she joined him. "You know I could make your world fall apart" he murmured seriously. Moving away from him she stood up "don't forget I can do exactly the same anyway where do you want to go tonight?" Crystal asked could she really trust him forcing herself to look as upbeat as usual.

"Wherever you want to" he answered his odd mood lifting. "Oh I actually had some things I wanted to do back home" in fact she new Storms birthday was coming up and so wanted to be the one who organized his party. She would make sure it would be the best celebration ever.

"I've got to be going" as she reached the door she smiled back at him "nice seeing you to" she said as she gently shut the door. "Hey wait" he called and sprang after her until they were inches apart he quickly kissed her then kissed the end of her nose. "Have fun" he grinned.

Pulling out her cell phone she dialed a caterer's number she had looked up earlier. She heard a posh female voice speaking "millionaire catering service how can we help you?"

"An interview would be nice, actually I wanted it now to discuss what I want" Crystal answered her voice strained as she wondered why she didn't just get her maid to do this. Wishing she hadn't been so stubborn wanting to sort everything her self she regretted her earlier choice.

"That's not possible we already have someone booked for today" the secretary replied.

Snapped out her thoughts she Crystal spoke with influence "excuse me I would appreciate it if you could swap the places I am a busy women and don't have time to discuss this situation with mere secretaries as yourself, and yes I'll be there in 10 minutes" once she hung up she headed towards the catering service.

Seeing it she walked in the building was pretty impressive she noticed the secretary she had been talking to not so long ago. "Where's your manager?" Crystal asked casually.

"Oh yes I thought you would come however as I told you earlier we don't just give appointments you can book one though" she replied tapping away at her slim lined laptop.

"Either you get me your manager now or your fired" Crystal ordered.

"Sure" the secretary replied hurrying away. Crystal was surprised without even intending to she had sent a command with her mind was she gaining power as she grew older? Only time could tell.

A minute later the secretary arrived with a short frail looking lady with mousy features her hair a chestnut brown probably in her forties. "I'm the manger now what's all the fuss?" the lady snapped. Though she looked delicate she definitely had a sharp mouth amused Crystal grinned "I wanted a catering team to sort out a party for me, name your price and my financial adviser will take it from there" interested now the managers demeanor turned sugary.

"Of course dear what did you want it for? Linda can you go get some pictures?" satisfied Crystal leaned on the counter. The secretary passed her a glossy folder which showed different luxurious buildings each more classier then the other. Closing the folder she asked to see the best building she hadn't known the service provided buildings as well but if they were who was she to complain. Standing up the manager bustled around the room finally passing a sheet to Crystal looking down and saw a breathtaking building. It seemed to be made out of glass and was shaped as a dome a high building divided into three main parts design were engraved in the doorway the windows large and the panes made out of marble the building was beautiful five pillars held the building up and the entire picture seemed to sparkle in the light. "This will be perfect" Crystal smiled warmly.

"In our package we organize everything food, tables, security so the price is often high" the lady smiled apprehensively. "That would be great" crystal was definitely warming to the lady what do I need to sign? Crystal asked

That night she was bored and decided to investigate the rest of the mansion.

Since her parents death Sanama had closed certain rooms and told her she was never allowed to enter them. He had also restricted her to the front of the mansion many times she had tried to break the current of power surrounding the rooms however she had failed. She wondered why Sanama had gone to such extremes every month he had the locks checked and strengthened by powerful Vampires since she was three years old. Now the wards were near unbreakable and she could feel there energy pulsing locking the rooms from her. By research over the years she had discovered that the rooms had been her parent's quarters it had been a long time since she had thought of her parents.


	9. Chapter 9

She still had photos of them yet they didn't mean anything to her. All she new of her so called beloved parents was that they were murdered by a large organization yet no one new who they were. When she was younger she had annoyed Sanama into submission to tell you the truth he wasn't much help yet one sentence she remembered clearly she was the one who would be expected to take revenge for her parent's death. Sighing she stretched not even bothering to break the wards she walked to her side of the mansion.

As she looked out from a side window she noticed Storm at a payphone a camera in his hands. He was taking pictures of the mansion not just a few either. Moving fast she walked out moving till she was behind him. As she got closer she saw it was a digital camera and that he was zooming in on the front door.

If she confronted him now he would think she was stalking him. And that was definitely not the image she wanted to portray an over protective nosy girlfriend definitely not. Now he was turning and as she saw he quickly slipped the camera into one of his many pockets and with a final nervous glance hurried away.

Something weird was definitely going on right under her nose yanking her cell phone out she dialed Sanama's number and was rewarded with an answering machine. Just great well she could always leave a message she decided. "Hello could I hire a detective April and it would be best if you could send her tonight" cutting the call she sank down beneath a tree.

Could her life get any weirder? Somehow she didn't think so. Sighing she waited patiently for April the detective was the best Sanama new and she was incredibly sneaky and smart. She was also known to be punctual and she new it was a matter of minutes before the famous detective arrived she would probably demand a lot of money but hey she needed some information. "Excuse me" Crystal smiled up at the lady above her it was only a minute later she noticed a long fingered hand reaching down for her accompanied by long claw like nails.

Gliding up Crystal inspected April she was still as elegant as always it was a shame she wasn't pretty her eyes were rimmed with deep kohl and her lips painted black her three quarter Swede jacket and matching boots emphasized her bony structure April, tall and thin as always her lips pinched. The only beautiful feature her hair the lightest brown streaked with gold. "I heard you wanted me" April stated leaning her head back to catch the sun. "Yes we need to talk but not here follow me" Crystal said moving towards the far end of her mansion where she new no one would follow. "The names Storm I want you to follow him tell me everything he does but do it discreetly I don't want him finding out understood" Crystal said.

"How much will you pay me" April asked

"Name your price"

"Humm how long do you want me to tag him"

"Till his birthday which is 2 weeks from now" Crystal smiled

"Humm £30000" April stated

"Do you think I'm made out of gold or just plain mad do you think I'm going to pay you that incredulous amount" Crystal snapped

"It's your choice and I think you've already made it well then I'll be out of here" April replied, shrugging she began to walk away.

If Crystal had her way the girl would probably be beaten till she screamed for mercy. But she needed the girl and who else could she find. Sighing she decided to play the innocent girl with no money.

"April I'm sorry I snapped at you I guess I'm under a lot of pressure what with having to pay taxes not to mention I'm way under debt but if I'm that far gone what's another £30000" Crystal murmured shyly glancing down then quickly up into April's face. "I'm glad you changed you mind aright I'll be following this Storm feller and don't worry I'll get you the information you need" and with a quick smile April turned and walked away. Sighing Crystal watched as she hurried down the pavement and wondered why she had hired someone to follow Storm it wasn't like there was anyone better then her self in town.

Crystal someone said her name softly Crystal! Crystal! The voice sounded more persistently now like a child's. Couldn't she get a decent nice sleeps? Looking across at her window it was still dark. Last night she could remember dragging herself to bed after that she must have fallen asleep.

Who had been calling her name? Getting up she saw a beautiful lady looking at her she seemed to be surrounded by light and was crouched at the side of her bed. "And who are you?" Crystal snapped not in the mood of socializing not in the middle of the night anyway. If this were another time she new she would have been more alert because she could sense the waves of goodness coming of the women. A faint smell of flowers surrounded her and she was dressed in a white satin dress that reached her knees. A thin gold halo hung above her golden hair. Her lips were a light pink and her skin fresh as a child's. Her eyes were a wide innocent blue. How had this woman got in after all the security she had put in ensuring her mansion was safe? "A goddess" the lady replied her voice musical and pure. "Whatever look I haven't got time for this I need my sleep and you need to go back to wherever you came from and oh yea before you go could you tell me how you got past my security? Cause it sure cost a lot"

"_Danger awaits you where you least expect_

_People lie await content to see you wrecked_

_And the time will come to see who is best_

_Make sure you are not the one possessed_

_In your dark hour listen to your soul_

_Hopefully they shall not reach their goal"_

The women cried her voice melodic and clear with the last word she closed her eyes and seemed to disappear leaving the room glowing with energy. Crystal sat straight up now her and in danger it was probably just a prank but then again if the lady were human it was near impossible to enter the mansion. So could the lady be speaking the truth? Was she really a goddess? And was her so called riddle made to scare her? A goddess threatening her the thought was almost laughable. Oh well whatever danger she was in she would think about it tomorrow tonight she needed her beauty sleep.

"Look at this" April said switching on the over head projector it had been a week since she had hired April and she had come back to report her findings. During the time she had still been meeting Storm things had been going better then usual and he had also organized a romantic candle lit dinner which had been a huge success.

Her relationship was definitely back on track and she didn't need April as soon as she gave her the details she would be out of her life with a £30000 check. Just then the projector whirred on and to her surprise the clip showed Storm sitting next to Zara his expression serious he was wearing the jeans he had worn the night they went out for a meal. What was he doing with Zara as far as she new Zara was safe in Jamaica trying to triumph over every fighter she came across. The video carried on to show them whispering urgently to each other then Storm holding Zara's hand. What in gods name are they doing?

"Storm has been meeting Zara frequently over the week" April recited from a miniature jot pad. "And Storm and Zara their a couple" April hissed with relish.


	10. Chapter 10

"What evidence do you have after all that's what I'm paying you for?" Crystal asked suddenly interested.

"Of course I've got an audio tape which involves you and I believe you will find itunusually fascinating. It's a conversation between Storm and Zara by the way" April added as an afterthought.

"Well lets hear it then" Crystal commanded burning with curiosity what could possibly be in the tape? how could Storm decieve her in this way i mean who did he think he was two timingher with Zara of all people

Just then the tape switched on and she could hear Zara speaking almost hesitantly.

"She hasent met Aidan has she you know how he is" then there was a snort and laughter followed by Storms voice.

"Do you really think he would chase after her not after Sanama banned him anyway hes not allowed to meet the girl its something to do with the mansion"

"Aidan could easily break through the wards if he tried" Zara scoffed.

"Nah he would still need Crystal's help I mean there should be a contest to see who's stronger her or Aidan and the unbelievablepart is Crystal.She actually believes am strong when in fact Aidan's the one who has all the power in him he only gave a little of his power to me to make her think I'm as strong as her when in fact its Aidan" Storm drawled.

"Why does Sanama want Crystal trust anyway when he can have Aidan?" Zara puzzled.

"Dont you know what she has? she has the _crystal_ and when she finds them hell they'll be chaos why do you think Sanama and me are having to be sweet and understanding we have to keep her away from them. And basicly make sure she dont find them. Sanama's sure she wont be able to break the wards so at the momment theres not much to worry about."

With those last words the tape clicked and then stopped.

What was the crystal Storm had been talking about and who was Aidan? He sounded pretty powerful to have lent his strength to Storm who was an evil decieving two time timing b astard she reminded her self. "So what do you think?" April smirked.

"What do you know about Aidan?" Crystal asked briskly.

"He's powerful and he's cold has no soul he hasnt. He's like no oneI know powerful in control usually angry and his eyes! black as the night they are" April stammered.

"Could you spy on Aidan for me?" Crystal asked.

"Never he would kill me he wouldent even think about it no! I cant do that for you. From now on your going to have to work aloneI know this Aidan fellar and he's dangerous. I am not going to get involved andI would suggest you do the same" April paused for breath thencontinued "From now on you work alone its been great spying on Storm but nowIcanthelp you so i'll be on my way and could you send the check to 34 Hadson that would be just great" April beamed and with a last smile she turned and quickly walked away.


	11. Chapter 11

The hunt for Aidan was on.

Who was he? Why were people scared of him? And what had Storm been talking about? Those three questions stayed on Crystals mind.

Storm the traitor he could not be forgiven. She would play him at his own game. Show him who he had been messing with and what a big mistake he had made.

The poor sucker didn't know what he had stepped into but she would show him and everyone else who had deceived her. Now was the time to act and that's what she would do.

Her first stop would be Sanamas it seemed he was mixed in this puzzle of deceit and lies and she would get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing she did. Materializing in Sanama's office she let out a shaky breath and stared at the deserted room cloaking her presence from everyone.

She searched through all the draws and grabbed a file that looked different from the rest. With one last glance she reappeared in her room going in Sanama's mansion was risky business and it had used every ounce of her power to keep her hidden.

Going through the folder she searched quickly and soon found a page on Storm at first it had all the usual information age, state, and postcode.

In highlighter red were typed the words confidential then four words seemed to jump from the page catching her eyes

Storms Soulmate: Zara Madson.

Soulmates were things of myths Zara couldn't possibly be Storms soulmate if she were then she would be able to read Storms mind right? So she would have known that Storm was playing her with Crystal. Unless she was in this to which was highly likely considering the tape.

She needed help and she would get it, it was time to call the Warner brothers. They were a group a deadly yet small group of 15 she needed all the help she could get. Seeing Mialane enter the room Crystal called her.

"I want the Warner Brothers number" Crystal sighed flopping down on the sofa.

"Whatever for?" her maid asked shocked.

Since when were she and her maid on a talking relationship thinking back she actually preferred the quivering wreck her maid usually was.

"Does it matter?" Crystal asked turning saw she faced her maid.

"I have information that could help you when your parents were alive they trusted me you see" Milane gabbled nervously rubbing her hands.

"Really? What do you know?" Crystal asked now her attention on Milane. After all she could use all the help she could get.

"The rooms that have been forbidden from you are very important behind them is something that rightfully belongs to you. Yet the world is intent you don't get through" Milane exclaimed patiently.

"What's behind the door" Crystal questioned.

"Only you can find out I can not help you there however I suggest you break the wards fast because I can sense evil coming your way. Your mother warned me this would happen and I thing now is the right time to tell you what your mother told me to tell you. Beware Aidan those were her words. You must break the wards before Aidan does" Milane said seriously.

"Tell me all you know about Aidan" ordered Crystal. She had underestimated her maid what other things did she know? this was the first time she had actually acknowledged Milane.

"He is dangerous and he is an old soul he has been alive for centuries and will stay alive forever unless he is killed. His power is incredible similar to yours actually. Also he is abnormally clever all these years I have protected you the best I could but now I can do no more." Milane exclaimed and then with a nod of her head she turned and left the room.

Who was this Aidan? That everyone apart from her seemed to know about and what was the connection it seemed that she had hundread of pieces of a jigsaw but could put none of them together. Storm, Aidan, Sanama and Zara what was the connection?


	12. Chapter 12

It was time to pay Sanama a little visit her fingers itched wanting to smash into Storms face but one of the lessons she had learnt was never giving into personal rage. That would only ruin any chance she had in judging the situation.

And though she was not many other things she was always careful they thought they had her fooled but she would show them. All of them. She would step from one piece to the next unraveling the mystery as she walked and she from all people could do that exceptionally well.

Sanama the old fool he didn't know what was coming for him but soon he would.

Outside Sanama's house she stood assessing exits and escape roots her eyes traveling from one side to the other. Her senses alert and tingling in apprehension. With her eyes she sought out fire escapes and large windows counted the chimneys and the windows.

If she needed to make a hasty exit it would not be easy she finally concluded. With a last glance she walked through the double doors and made her way to Sanamas office.

Hesistating at the door she knocked once twice three times before she heard a reply.

"Yes?"

"Its me Crystal I actually came to talk to you as I have some matters I wanted to discuss" Crystal chirped.

"Of Course come right in" Sanama replied.

Walking in she noticed Sanama sitting in his usual place sprawled like a king one hand lazily caressing a key at his throat the other grasping a small bottle of green liquid.

"Its been so long, to long since I have been able to talk to you" he purred then smiled graciously.

"Take a seat since when have you ever knocked at my door or stood like a guest in this room?"

"Since you stopped caring" she answered with a delicate shrug.

"I love Storm so much but you know a relationship for me always ends because I tire ever so quickly. I just don't know how to tell him and you know he's been acting strange lately. I think he's hiding something from me. I was wondering if you could have him followed and find out all you know about him?"

Seeing Sanama's angry scowl quickly smoothed away by concern she new that he was part of whatever was going on. Knowing Sanama the way she did he would be extremely angry at Storm for not fooling her totally.

"Absolutely I'll have some one put on the case straight away don't you worry yourself about this just forget it all and get on with your life I expect its nothing" Sanama laughed


End file.
